1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly to containers for gloves.
2. Background Art
Gloves are used to protect the hands of a user. In many industries, such as medical and surgical industries, the use of gloves is not only a protective measure, but is a requirement. Medical services personnel, for example, are required to wear disposable gloves to prevent contact with bodily fluids during surgical procedures, medical examinations, laboratory testing and other medical procedures. Disposable gloves have traditionally been made of rubber materials such as latex, thermoplastic materials such as vinyl, and other natural and synthetic materials.
Many gloves are provided in packaging where one or more gloves are disposed in an interior of a package. Such packaging frequently includes an opening through which a user may draw one or more gloves.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.